No room for compromise
by Infjayness
Summary: Both Miranda and Andy have their inner struggles, will they be able to overcome them and find each other?
1. Chapter 1

First fanfiction EVER, this is going to be a multi-chapter. Although it is fiction, I'll make this as realistic as possible ( slow and steady, anyone?), it's rated M for later chapters (maybe!)

This is unbetaed so all mistakes belong to me, unfortunately English is not my first language, also I don't own any of

these characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Miranda Priestly stared into space in her office, ten minutes until the run-through, everyone was scampering around getting the final touches ready, she didn't care, she didn't even want to shoot them down with her scathing remarks or make them have a nervous breakdown just before lunch, which was indeed a fun thing to do just to pass the time, but not today. No.

She swiveled in her leather throne letting her gaze rest on the horizon, the thin little line that reminded her of the things that were still beyond her grasp and understanding. From the altitude of her achievements they would still hang high above her and mock her in their tiny, irritating voices. Still she couldn't help reach for them, they prompted her to grow and thrive, and compensate those little whimpers of frustration.

The awful truth was that time wasn't afraid of her icy glare, she couldn't make him stop with some sardonic remark, he would do what he does best and the proof of his efficiency would appear every morning in the mirror carved in nonsensical patterns around her eyes.

Speaking of him, she scoffed lightly and glanced at her watch, why wasn't everyone ready? She turned to her desk and saw a rack of clothes being pushed into her office, "finally" she wondered who was the blundering fool that was behind the mass of clothing, moving frantically, making her lose her patience and her time. _"Andrea_ **,** that silly girl." Her head appeared bobbed at the sight of Miranda, she was panting, her face was slightly flushed and her pearl necklace hanged unruly and kind of ridiculous.

"Really, Andrea, must you jostle inside my office like you just escaped from some circus convention?" Miranda mused, barely lifting her gaze from her papers.

"I'm so sorry, Miranda, Jocelyn and Nigel had a misunderstanding about a collection, they'll be right here momentarily", Andy fidgeted trying to straighten her crumpled appearance.

"And they sent you to deliver their most sincere apologies for their incompetence. How very thoughtful." Miranda raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now, if I won't be asking too much I would like to start this run-through in the next 5 hours, that's all."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy retreated to the safety of her desk, trying to regain her normal breathing, thankful that despite the scathing remarks, Miranda seemed to be in a good mood, which was a very rare occurring those days at Runway.

As she pulled her chair towards her desk to resume her daily tasks, she couldn't help but feel lucky that her head didn't roll out of Miranda's office down the hall, as a warning for other incompetent fools that didn't match her expectancies. But then again, Miranda always seemed softer and almost forgiving with Andrea's clumsy and graceless nature.

In her first 4 months she could barely keep up with the atmosphere, the clothes, the sarcastic remarks, the ironies, the jabs and the fakery, the jealousy of being Miranda's most loyal servant, she was closer to her than everyone. There were days when she thought she would pass out of exhaustion, she crashed in the bed at night, face first, only to hear the phone going off seconds later. Miranda _ **.**_ Still Miranda, after 10 months.

After Paris she had nothing left, no boyfriend, no friends, no social life, she felt crazy for coming back to Miranda begging forgiveness for acting like a wimpy girl from Ohio. Oh, but she was forgiven, no one knew how she defied Miranda and slammed the door in her face. How she pranced on the opposite sidewalk like a deer into the woods, only to crash face to face with her in the hotel's lobby hours later.

 _She pulled her to the side into a deserted hall and scanned her with the deadliest glare Andy had ever seen, she felt turned inside-out, her make-up was a mess, her gown was ruined, she had no idea how to defend herself and Miranda was way too much in her personal space, as if to make sure she had a quick and painless death._

" _I will just assume that your appearance is the pure evidence of how sorry you are. " Miranda said and reached in her clutch, produced a tissue and started dabbing at Andrea's darkened eyes of mascara and unguarded regret, she sniffed and tried not to fall apart yet again. Miranda's tone was pure ice, but her movements were slow and soothing, Andy knew she didn't deserve to be forgiven, but how could have she stayed there and listen to Miranda give her a speech about morality and how alike they both are? She would never drag down someone or backstab them to get ahead. She would never betray a friend and especially someone as devoted and wonderful as Nigel._

" _Now, Andrea, no one turns their back on me and lives to tell the tale, it's not your job to judge my actions, or second-guess me, I assure you I have been in this business since before you were running around in diapers, and there is nothing left out there that will leave me surprised, such as your little theatrical outburst."_

 _Miranda sighed, she didn't want to eviscerate Andrea, but the way the girl jolted from the backseat of the car away from her, away from the Fashion Queen that ruled over a beauty empire and did the ugliest things to those who were most faithful to her; Andrea's reaction was painful and reckless. What did she know about compromise and betrayal?_

" _I understand, Miranda. I will be leaving with the first flight tomorrow morning, I'll call Emily to clear my personal belongings from my desk". Andrea's voice was shaking and she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other like she was about to bolt at any moment._

" _You silly girl." Miranda hissed and dragged her through the hall towards the elevators. She jabbed the button with hatred and stood fixing Andy with her gaze. Andy stared down at her Louboutins, she felt pathetic, she couldn't even form a lame excuse, she was finished, her career was down the drain. "Way to go, Sachs" she scoffed internally, the loud ding startled them and the door of the elevator opened, luckily there was no one inside to see the current state they were in._

" _Andrea, she whispered, you will not breathe a word about this, do you understand me? Tomorrow you will continue to perform your tasks as my second assistant, do not mistake to believe that all of this will be forgotten, I am merely giving you a second chance, you are not the subject of some favoritism, as you well know, I do not justify my actions to anyone, but in this particular case this is my decision, do not disappoint me. I expect you to be ready by 9.30 tomorrow. That's all."_

 _Andy was gobsmacked "I am so sorry,Miranda." she murmured, then climbed into the elevator and pushed the button to her floor, she couldn't even look at Miranda, although she was already turned with her back striding through the hall away from her._

 _That night after hours of tossing and turning in her bed, Andy finally understood everything. Miranda did what she had to do for the greater good, and there was indeed mutual trust and understanding between her and Nigel. What didn't she see it before? Why did she have to make it about her idealistic fantasies and act like an ignorant teenager?_

 _After all, she had made the same necessary choices and she was indeed like Miranda, but unlike her, she made them repeatedly and without being forced by constraining circumstances, and that could only mean one thing- the Cinccinatti, wide-eyed girl no longer existed. She didn't trade this for the first pair of Jimmy Choos, not even for the Chanel boots, no, she'd had in herself the whole time, and not because she wanted to lead the life of fame and glamour._

 _She did lost Nate in this process and frankly she was tired of his nagging and his speeches about integrity and picking sides. As if life could ever be that simple. Well, maybe his pork wine reductions were. Maybe simplicity was no longer something they had in common, maybe he wanted some boneheaded, sheltered girl that would agree with him in every aspect of life, from French fries to how to pursue a career._

 _And Miranda, she was the only constant in this equation, her presence was the result of those choices that felt at first like compromises and yet they were not compromises at all._

Andy swiveled in her chair eyeing the onscreen clock, it was 10.35 p.m, she could imagine Miranda pacing through the house waiting for The Book to be ready, luckily this task was out of her hands.

For the umpteenth time she remembered Paris, sometimes she allowed herself to bask in the absurdity of the idea that she was sharing a secret with Miranda Priestly, she glanced in her empty desk from where she sent everyone tumbling with perfect poise and the flick of a hand. Every day when their eyes would meet over the glass surface, some dull papers or the Starbucks cup, Andy knew that Miranda Priestly was not heartless _._

"… _Do not disappoint me"_ The moment she'd been given a second chance stirred in her feelings she didn't quite understand, first it was the guilt and the sense of privilege, but then there were the midnight calls which seemed so uncharacteristic for the editor, she always seemed to find some new errand to assign to Andy that couldn't wait for the next day.

At first Andy thought it was because of her divorce, the townhouse seemed so empty and quiet when she delivered the book, she thought Miranda was just as lonely as she was.

She purposely let the phone ring multiple times before she would pick up, she didn't want to seem too eager. Miranda's voice soothed her, one time she almost fell asleep while listening to her rant about some incapable idiot at the sales department. On rare occasions they even had little discussions, and a few times Miranda wished her good night instead of just hanging up.

In the darkness of her room, it seemed less delusional the idea of a friendship with Miranda Priestly. Maybe it wasn't such a huge lie to tell herself , if only the time and space were right to be this utterly fascinated by someone.

That night after delivering The Book, Andy dragged her feet up the stairs to her flat and kicked the door shut, she threw her purse and shoes in a corner, it was so quiet. She plopped on the couch with a glass of leftover wine and dozed off before she could even take a sip.

Miranda stood with The Book in her lap, only moments ago Andy slipped into the foyer and performed her final duties for the day. Invisible and efficient. Every night Miranda stood in the den and listened to her rustling about and then disappearing with the soft click of the door. The girl that got a second chance, she mused. She was not wrong to keep her and she most definitely was not invisible.

Sometimes, at the end of the day when it was so quiet and a pulsing headache was sneaking up on her, she closed her eyes and she saw Andrea's face.


	2. Chapter 2

A little background for Miranda, ( couldn't help myself ) and thank you for your encouragements, they made me smile :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Miranda looked at her long sleek arms and she tried to memorize the order of her movements, how she manipulated the fabric with wonderful dexterity, how she ran her delicate fingers over the stitches, seeking for imperfections. The sewing machine glowed in the light of sunset that came through the large window of the tailor shop and it made a soft clacking noise in a soothing cadence. The girl said something in her dulcet tones and she smiled from the corner of her beautiful lips, her warm hazel eyes reflecting the soft filtered light. She laughed and shook her wavy blonde hair. Miranda could see herself in the mirror behind her, the thin frame, the fiery locks, the pale skin and the piercing blue eyes shimmering with youth and raw innocence; she wore a simple blue sundress and her hair fell freely on her shoulders. The girl turned to face Miranda and she took her hand gingerly seeking her gaze. She seemed so open, so honest and warm, her lashes reflected sunny streaks on her beautiful complexion._

 _Miranda felt safe and peaceful, warmth filling her chest and encompassing them both like a burning halo that spread along with the dancing particles of dust._

Miranda woke up in a whirlwind of emotions, she stood at the edge of the bed, rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, the light was still dim she glanced at the clock beside the bed, it was 6.45 am.

She still basked in the atmosphere of her dream, she was sure she hadn't felt like this for over 20 years, she didn't even think about her, Isabella. Where was she now? She thought she was long-forgotten and the years had dulled those paths she used to tread with her heart and her mind.

That's when she used to love and know herself, but who knew that person? Miriam Princhek, the young Jewish girl, who was true to her heart and wanted to conquer the world; she was happy to be a seamstress just because she learned everything from someone she used to adore. Isabella guided her through every step, always pushing her and bringing out her skill and her passion.

She learned everything very fast, but she didn't know how to live with a guarded heart, she didn't see the purpose back then. To her father she was an odd child who drew beautifully, but he failed to see the practical side of this particular habit. She drew dresses, clothes that looked exquisite and expensive, those garments weren't meant for people like them.

He used to laugh and mock her silly drawings, always urging her to find a man of means to provide for her. She was incapable and poorly adapted, with her menacing ridiculous hands she couldn't possibly master tailoring beyond sock patching and handkerchiefs.

 _Every morning she opened the tailor shop and waited for Isabella, she stocked the shelves with beautiful fabrics and made sure the spools of sewing were ordered by the shade of their colour, just how she liked. She stood for hours revising her notes and finishing the last touches of some dresses Isabella left the night before._

 _When the shopkeeper, Mrs. Tilly, arrived, she was already seeking for another seamstress. Isabella was gone and without a word._

" _But where is she? Why isn't she coming?" Miranda gasped._

 _Mrs. Tilly looked at her through her tiny spectacles and sighed knowingly "She is to be married, dear. Her parents had found a suitor for her"_

 _She put aside her tailoring meter and gazed at Miranda. She knew about their love, it grew before her very eyes, but she couldn't and wouldn't stop it, it was the most pure, unadulterated affection she'd ever seen._

 _Miranda felt as if she had been stung with a thousand needles, she stood on the stool beside the sewing machine and the unfamiliar tears of heartbreak flooded her vision. Mrs. Tilly strode through the shop and locked the door, she turned to Miranda and snatched her hands that were covering her face._

" _Listen to me dear, she is gone and she is not coming back" Mrs. Tilly spoke in a tone Miranda had never heard before. Her usual collected demeanor was lost and she sounded disappointed and angry._

" _Miriam, sometimes love is overcome by fear…" Mrs. Tilly paused and frowned as is if searching for the right words, she did want to comfort Miranda but she knew that there was nothing she could do to bring her solace._

" _I am an old woman, Miriam and I am hardly an expert at these matters, but know this, what you are feeling right now is the only evidence you need to know how wonderful and brave you heart is." She took off her glasses, and pointed her green sharp gaze at Miranda,"It may quiver, bend or even shatter right now, but you will live through this, do you understand me? I will not let you lose yourself, there is such a beautiful soul inside you, and there are a great deal of things out there that await to stain it or shred it into pieces, Miriam, the choices you make will be the outcome on that canvas. Make them last and make them beautiful". Mrs. Tilly's voice softened and she still held Miranda's hands_

" _Whatever she chose to leave behind and whatever the reason, it's just that - a choice and you'll always have one as well. Now you choose for yourself, dear, there is nothing to hold you back here any longer."_

 _And she did go, she left for France with little money and faith she had left, the moment Miranda stepped into that train, Miriam Princhek was left on the platform barefoot in a dowdy-looking dress, the reflection of her misery and heartbreak waving at her but she was not going to wave back. Miriam Princhek was not coming with her._

Miranda jumped at the screeching sound of the alarm clock, it was 7.00 am, she chastised herself, Miranda Priestly didn't do spacing out and introspection, she scoffed lightly and began her morning routine.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your kind words !

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

That morning at Runway was the perfect image of mayhem, suddenly at 8:03 every single phone on the floor decided to ring incessantly, the September issue had to be sent to print by the end of that day. It was like on Wall Street, everyone was shouting around with a phone glued to the head.

Andy was shuffling through notes giving confirmations and reassurances that everything was running smoothly, and no, Miranda Priestly was still not at the office.

Exactly 25 sticky notes had been massacred in the process and her favourite pen with Lilo and Stitch stickers was having a case of weird blotches as she kept shaking it compulsively. When she gave up, she saw Emily walking backwards with a panic-stricken face, great. The one thing that was missing from the picture was Irv Ravitz.

"Emily my gorgeous vixen, I'm so disappointed to see you running away from me like that. Speaking of disappointment… " he said in a singsong voice and stopped at the unmistakable clack of shoes that announced the imminent approach of Miranda. Andy jumped to her feet and she scurried to take her coat and bag.

" I fail to understand the absence of my assistants, is it too much to ask to be waited by the elevators, Emily, you know how I love to waste my time."

As she turned and entered her office, Miranda faced her first nuisance for the day.

"Ravitz, why would you detain my assistants from doing their job? Is it really the budget that you allocate to Runway so generous that I would afford such idleness? "

She waved her hand dismissively and sat in her chair.

"Priestly!" he grinned " You know I love how bossy you are", Miranda flinched and rolled her eyes.

" Yes, I believe you have mentioned before" Irv approached her desk and pushed forward a stack of papers.

"The budget you've been complaining about, meeting, tomorrow at 10 a.m, don't make me wait over some Gabbana, Ikebana or whatever the hell it is that you do around here."

Miranda smirked and crossed her legs "You know, Ravitz, I can't really see why would you make such a detour just to tell me that." Irv stopped and turned.

"Oh, for god's sake, will you stop fawning over my assistant? It really is pathetic." Miranda stood and walked towards him "Next time have your assistant call me, that's all"

Irv huffed and strode to the elevators without glancing back.

Emily stood wide-eyed watching the whole scene, it was about time that bastard stopped harassing her every time he could find a lame excuse to come.

"Emily, why is your face the perfect resemblance of stupefaction?" Miranda mused as her eyes darted between her and Andrea, who was ducked so hard under her desk she could barely move. Miranda's gaze stopped on the explosion of papers and ink stains on Andrea's desk. The girl was still holding the Lilo and Stitch pen

"Really Andrea, aren't you late for kindergarten? Maybe if I look under your desk I'll also find a lunchbox with a prancing pony."

She stopped in front of Andrea's desk and measured her from head to toe with an amused look. Andy could feel her stomach in her throat, how does one react to Miranda Priestly's teasing? Miranda snatched her stack of sticky notes and shuffled through them, she could barely contain a laugh at the sight of blotchy scribbling and little doodles. Such a silly girl.

"Andrea, come " she barked as she entered her own office.

"Now, since we have settled with these childish endeavours, I would like to discuss later with Nigel the final layouts for the September issue, call the advertising agencies and confirm whatever they need me to confirm, call Donatella and tell her that even if she is a friend I need to see her samples for the next month's issue, no, don't tell her that, just tell her to send the samples. Also, I need the confirmations for the places of the next photo shoot, and book me 20 attractive models. Really Andrea, attractive, not starving horses. Call the nanny and inform her I will be working late tonight"

Andy stopped writing and looked at Miranda over the edge of her notebook, it always amazed her how perfect she managed to look regardless of the hour or the amount of work she had to do. The lines of her carefully picked couture seemed to always drag her gaze in the same well-shaped places. She met her eyes before she could snap out of it and felt blood rush to her face, she pretended to write some more and Miranda lifted an inquisitory eyebrow. "Andrea?" She smirked

"Y-Yes?"

"Get me another coffee. This one is cold. That's all."

Andy rushed out of the office, what was she thinking, gawking at Miranda like that? She huffed and nervously pushed the elevator button multiple times.

Miranda watched as Andrea left behind a light breeze of air and a sweet, all-too-familiar scent; she took off her glasses and sighed. What was she doing? She'd just accused Ravitz of flirting shamelessly with Emily, and here she was doing the very same thing, teasing Andrea. Where did this all come from?

Well, of course she knew, after all she'd been lying to herself all of her life. Well, maybe not lying, just belating the obvious. For the past 20 years, it wouldn't pass a day without this aggravating thought flashing at the back of her mind like an LED sign on a highway, or making her squirm like dreadfully mismatched clothes.

"Yes, you old fool, break it to the world like Ellen in '97, make a cover of yourself, get wild! Maybe in a rainbow power-suit, the headlines would be wonderful :" What happens when the Devil wears nada?" , "The Ice Queen, or just a really confused popsicle?".

How would they love to find out that her girls were brought into the world by artificial insemination, but truly it was enough of a mistake the fact that she even got married the first time and Henry,well, he was conveniently sterile.

She didn't want her children to be the splitting image of this mistake. How very selfish indeed, they would say, but it was the truest thing she'd ever done besides hoping that one day she'd find the courage to share her life with another woman. Hope. What a nocuous and despicable feeling to have.

And the second marriage? Well, it occurred to her that no woman in her right mind would want an unavailable , almost grey-haired tycoon with a bad temper, not to mention her reputation would've been thrashed on every existent gossip rag. Stephen was merely an arrangement, she'd never pretended to be in love with him and he'd never pretended to be in love with her.

His failed attempts at intimacy made her cringe until she banished him in the guest room. She felt too tired and too old to put up with his sweaty, repugnant body. The divorce meant nothing, it served only as a reminder that time wasn't going to forgive her doubtful heart and insecurities.

That night when Andy had found her broken in the hotel room in Paris feeling sorry for herself it was the first time in years that she'd allowed herself to truly grasp the expanse of her loneliness. As if on cue there she was standing, reaching for her, looking impossibly beautiful and serene, trying to save someone that couldn't be saved. She couldn't bear to live deprived and illusory and risk her closeness only to be discarded in a blink of an eye.

What could she possibly have to offer to Andrea? Well she could damn-well have a good final dismissive word.

Only when she saw the hurt in Andrea's eyes she realized that she wasn't there out of polite interest or pity, she wasn't even intimidated or servile, as most of people were when her moods shifted; the second day when she slammed the door in her face, it stung like a slap and it stirred along a new snow storm of feelings. These feelings started with the urge to bring Andrea back and since when did Miranda Priestly have such urges?

Besides her children's tears, she'd never touched anyone else's, actually she was firmly convinced that she was allergic to them.

Before she could stop herself, she got so close to Andrea that she could see the tears clinging to her long lashes, the soft iridescences of her brown eyes were gone and now they were dark, sad and apologetic. When she touched her face she thought she was going to melt from the inside-out and although her mouth said the wrong words, all she could think about was how beautiful Andrea was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters today, one is extra longer (I guess I just didn't know where to stop, haha)**

 **I still don't own nothing. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

" Caroline, it's late and I've had enough of this nonsense with you two, make your sister take her prescription, I couldn't possibly leave Runway every time you choose to have fits of pertinacity. " Miranda paced nervously by the window in her office, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"But moom, Cass said she's not gonna take her medicine until you get home, and she still coughs like a donkey. "

"Caroline, put your sister on the phone" Miranda said authoritatively.

" Yea, mom?" Cassidy croaked at the end of the line.

"I don't care for this manipulative strategies that you two are wielding. We've discussed about this, you know what the doctor said and I will not have you skipping school longer than it is necessary."

"Right mom, like you even care." Cassidy said in a throaty voice

"Cassidy Priestly, don't make me consider consequences for this kind of attitude. " Miranda tone dropped to a deadly hiss.

"Mom, they make me nauseous and they taste like crap. Besides, I'm feeling so much better." Cassidy said impassively.

"Apparently this illness has also affected your ability to speak in a civilized manner, I will call Dr. Bennett, he will make sure that you get the proper medication. Expect him to be there in an hour." Miranda sighed and leaned back in her chair. She hated that she had to use this method to manage her children's behavior.

Andy sat at her desk, she overheard Miranda's conversation with the twins, lately they were starting this kind of riots more often than usual, last time they did this was when Miranda missed their piano recital and it went on for a whole week. Andy smiled, they were so much like their mother.

After that incident when they fooled her into bringing the book upstairs, one night they peeked their heads over the banister and apologized in unison, at Miranda's suggestion no doubt, but it was sweet. They were good kids, sometimes they even came downstairs and they talked for a bit, asking about her day. One time they both concluded that it was really cool that she cared about their mom enough to make a job out of it.

"Andrea." Miranda's voice came after a while.

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Get me Doctor Bennett on the phone."

Andrea's mind worked feverishly, she had an idea and a crazy one too that might just get her skewered, skinned alive on public display, or in worst-case scenario, even fired. Either way, if she was about to mess up royally, at least it would be 2 months before her tenure was over, and it wouldn't be that bad, would it?

For some time, in a dark corner of her mind, this idea expanded and now was about to break its leash in a fit of pure insanity.

So what if Miranda had become her sole focus since Paris? No, since Nate left, that sounded better for her conscience. So what if she lived and breathed anything that had to do with Runway? Or Miranda, or Miranda's needs, or Miranda's moods that sometimes made her feel like a paper boat in a storm.

It was slowly becoming unmanageable this desire to be noticed by her, and not just as someone who dutifully followed her obligations. Maybe the twins were right, maybe she did care. It distressed her to no end this feeling that tugged at her heart, she wouldn't even dare to call it infatuation. That woman could infatuate statues with just a look; she had to stop it even if that meant to throw herself under the bus. She knew that any kind of rejection would sting her enough to put an end to this delusion.

"Miranda, I can go to the townhouse, there's no need to call Doctor Bennett."

"Excuse me?" Miranda frowned and Andy's heart sank.

"I'm sorry, I know Cassidy's got a cold and you cannot leave the office to make sure she takes her medication, and I thought…"

"What makes you think she'll listen to you? " Miranda interrupted narrowing her eyes.

"Well, we talk sometimes, and I know they are both very reasonable." Andy swallowed hard, she was treading on thin ice now.

"Oh, please Andrea, stop acting as if it's such a great secret. I know you talk to my children. In case you didn't know, I live there too."

Andy could feel her cheeks burn as she remembered the silly discussions she had with the twins, they were curious little ferrets, always asking about what kind of new absurdities their mother made her deal with.

" Andrea, in case you are not attempting to demonstrate that you can fall asleep with your eyes open, I suggest you go, Cassidy needs her treatment" Miranda cocked an eyebrow over her laptop.

"Is there anything else you need before I leave, Miranda?" Andy tried to keep her embarrassment in check.

"That's all."

Andy didn't need to wait for the book that night, maybe she was about to get more than she bargained for; at least she couldn't complain, she brought this upon herself, Miranda didn't skewer her, but if this went awry it would be the backlash of flying too close to the sun.

When she arrived at the townhouse, Andy found the nanny pulling her hair in exasperation; she sent her home before the poor woman went even more berserk. The devil's spawn indeed, Andy chuckled.

"Oh my god, is mom serious?" Caroline groaned.

"Does she really think we need a surveillance team over here? We can look after ourselves just fine." She huffed and strode through the foyer in her huge fluffy slippers.

"Guys, your mom wanted to make sure that Cass took her medication. She has a lot of work to do tonight" Andy smiled sheepishly.

"Already took it." Cassidy muffled wiping her nose with a napkin. Her bloodshot eyes contrasted with the pale face, giving her a diseased look. "And I feel so much better anyway."

"Well, since I've sent the nanny home, I guess you're stuck with me."

"Where is doctor Bennett? Wasn't he supposed to come and shove pills down my throat?" Cassidy rolled her puffy eyes.

"Yeah, and mom always sends this posh, ridiculous girls to look after us. They are fluent in at least 5 languages and they can't handle eleven year olds for more than two hours" Caroline quipped and busied herself with a bottle of juice.

"She should send you instead. At least you don't treat us like we're made of glass or something." Cassidy grinned.

"And you are waaay cooler, and prettier, and you really care about mom." Caroline chirped and propped herself on the kitchen isle.

"Hey, it's my job, remember?" Andy laughed nervously. "I volunteered for this, okay? I'm whole the reason why Doctor Bennett didn't come."

"Right, well, no one volunteers to spend time with us, you know." Cassidy said between coughs, "I mean look at me, I'm full of germs."

"Yeah, and I looove to play with the stove. Seriously, it's a miracle you didn't run for the hills by now, no wonder mom trusts you. She doesn't let anyone near us unless they are fully trained for calamities." Caroline sniggered evilly.

"Come on guys, I am fully trained in handling your mom 24/7" Andy shot back.

"Oh, imagine that" Caroline said examining her fingernails.

"Mom is not really like that, not with us anyway. We know we've made a whole scene today, but someone's got to pull her out of her work." Cassidy frowned. "She works too much when she is sad."

"But why is she sad?" Andy bit her lip and stared at them worriedly.

"Oh my god." Caroline huffed. "Do you hear that?" She waved her hands and stared at the ceiling.

"Hear what?" Andy looked at her quizzically.

"That. It's always so quiet in here. Not that we miss Stephen's histrionics, but at least mom was busy fighting with him all the time so we didn't see it."

" She's been unhappy, so we've established family time once a week and today she is slacking." Cassidy explained. "We're glad you came, but it would've been nice if mom was here too."

Three hours later Miranda entered the townhouse; she took off her coat and discarded her shoes and bag in the foyer. Patricia didn't come as usual to greet her at the door, she glanced in the kitchen, on the isle there were plates with some leftover snacks and glasses, then she heard laughter and giggles from upstairs.

She climbed the stairs quietly and she saw light coming from Cassidy's room, she sneaked around the corner and peeked inside; they were all splayed around on the carpet playing a board game and Patricia was napping with her head on Andrea's lap.

Miranda leaned against the wall and felt the need to compose herself, she didn't expect this image and the immediate effect that it had. It was a glimpse of possibility, of what her life could've looked like; it was quiet, domestic and simply beautiful.

The way Andy interacted with the twins was curious yet captivating, her eyes gleamed with the same candor and sincerity she often saw directed at herself, that sparkling, radiant laugh echoed in the deepest hollows of her being. Andy was a figment of unbridled happiness that was going to walk out of her life in two months' time.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this gets a little angsty, but I promise it'll get cute and fluffy by the end.**

 **Also, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Come on guys, this is not fair, you ganged up on me." Andy pouted. "And you made me use this pink plastic figurine, I refuse to succumb to these deceiving strategies, you evil tricksters."

Caroline roared with laughter and swatted her sister

"See? Told you she's gonna get sulky, 'cause she hates losing."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and smirked mischievously.

The door opened and Miranda appeared standing with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow as if pondering the situation, Patricia wagged her tail vigorously, barked in sign of acknowledgment and stood up to greet her.

"What did you two do to her?" Miranda inquired as she scratched Patricia's furry ears, her blue eyes feigning suspicion.

"And Andrea, really, why did you adapt yourself to such juvenile costumes? There are chairs and other perfectly functional pieces of furniture, not to mention those pants are from the Chanel vintage collection, and that blouse, before it was exposed to such barbaric practices, it was a stunning piece from Cavalli. Did I teach you nothing?" Miranda glared at her as Andy scrambled in an upright position.

"Sorry Miranda, we were just… I mean, the girls really outsmarted me at this game." Andy smiled sheepishly.

"No mom, we weren't as vicious as we usually are. "Caroline grinned. "We had lots of fun and you've missed it"

"Yes, well I cannot just leave Runway every time you feel like playing Monopoly, can I? Cassidy, did you take your medication? I trust Andrea didn't go on a rampage trying to convince you."

"Mom, I'm really okay. Besides, Andy didn't have to convince me, I'm not a baby, I can be perfectly responsible for myself. " She waved her hand dramatically.

"Well then, I see no reason for such stubbornness from you." Miranda retorted.

"We're sorry mom, we just wanted you to come home earlier. I guess the end justifies the means." Caroline snorted and began to gather everything and put the game back in its box.

Andy felt like she was intruding in a private moment so she tiptoed towards the door.

"Now, off to bed you two, and Andrea don't make your escape so quickly." She hugged them both tightly and kissed their foreheads.

"Good night mom.'" They said in unison. "Good night, Andy," Caroline smiled and hugged her too, followed by her sister.

They left Cassidy's room, Andy followed Miranda quietly in her study, she felt awkward now and she tried to resist the urge to grab her things and rush to the door.

"I'm going to have some wine, would you like some? Or can I get you anything else?" Miranda inquired as she made her way towards the bar.

Andy stood cautiously on the couch "Wine is perfect, but I wouldn't want to impose. Surely you want to be alone right now." She swallowed hard and tried not to look in Miranda's direction.

Miranda stopped in the process of uncorking the bottle, and pinned her with an icy glare "And what kind of imposition would that be, Andrea? I've had guests before, you know. " She stated amusedly.

" I didn't want to assume, but you must be tired and quite frankly you must be sick of seeing my face all day long." Andy wanted to slap herself internally. What was she doing?

"Will you just relax and stop acting like my second-assistant for a second. It drives me insane. Then again, I think I already was." Miranda gave a low chuckle and filled their glasses. She sat at the other end of the couch eyeing Andy. "We're not at Runway, Andrea. You're in my house, and you are my guest. That's all" She sipped her wine quietly and stared at her.

Andy felt her jaw clenching and she tried not to stare back at Miranda, instead she let her gaze wander around the study. It was tastefully furnished, luxurious and elegant with a perfect balance between crisp and soft colors. The furniture was geometrical and the lighting was warm and filtered giving the space an airy look . Andy thought it defined her in every aspect, the picture of Miranda in her own study was something she was unused to, the editor looked peaceful and contemplative, almost detached to the commanding persona she had at the office. As if there were two different people.

There were paintings on the walls, all of them seemed to have a recurring theme, the ethereal landscape, profoundly symbolic and atmospheric, they were like glimpses of dreams with mysterious and supernatural human forms. One of the paintings captivated Andy's attention, it was slightly bigger than the others and it depicted in wonderful detail a young, blonde woman, she looked powerful and graceful, her long tresses falling on her delicate shoulders; she stood with her back turned and her head slightly twisted to the side as if to compel the watcher to follow her. Her hazel eyes were sorrowful and she was surrounded by edelweiss flowers, she was a sad, beautiful goddess.

Andy stood mesmerized and she couldn't miss the fact that all of the paintings were signed with the M.P initials; Miranda was the author of these wonderful creations and Andy couldn't help being enthralled by the beauty that laid in the depths of her imagination.

"I see you like my paintings." Miranda stated matter of factly, "I do have my weaknesses, Andrea. As much as I love fashion, reality becomes overwhelming sometimes and crude. This is my manifesto and my escape."

"Weaknesses? Miranda, I am speechless, I never knew you were so talented and complex. Why don't you expose them at a gallery?" Andy looked at her bewilderedly, "They are far too beautiful to remain unseen."

"Yes well, I couldn't do that. I think they are far too personal, they are my truths, Andrea, every single one of them. I think I've grown to become attached to them. Don't you have things that you would rather keep to yourself?"

Andy felt her throat dry, this was uncharted territory, but she didn't want to seem skittish, she couldn't believe that Miranda was actually interested in finding anything personal about her, and she would go anywhere with the conversation as long as Miranda seemed comfortable.

"Of course, but then again, I don't think they are worthy of such works of art, not to mention I couldn't paint even if my life depended on it." Andy laughed nervously and sipped her wine.

"Don't belittle yourself, Andrea, every aspect of you is significant and worthy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Miranda now turned to face Andy and put her glass down. " My girls really seem to like you, and I think it's no secret that they are not all that impressionable. I haven't seen them so happy in a long time." Miranda's blue gaze shifted on Andy's face and sparkled with something unreadable, as if searching for something in her eyes.

"I really like them too, Miranda, they are wonderful kids." Andy bit her lip and she groaned inwardly. Why did she have to sound like a moron?

"This isn't something I let every assistant do, Andrea. You realize that?"

"I know how protective you are with them, I thought you will get mad at me for proposing this. I just…I wanted to do something for you." There, it was out in the open. She would feel lucky now if Miranda didn't yank her by the collar and throw her out the door.

"How very presumptuous of you." Miranda smiled. "I know what you think. I know what everyone thinks, Andrea, that's my problem. I know what kind of reputation I have, and it's only fair to say I'm doing a fine job at keeping it. I treat everyone equally, or should I say with equal disdain? That's why they presume so much about me and they carry these legends so far that they start to amuse me." Miranda stood up and started to pace around the room with her glass in hand.

"I never presumed anything, Miranda, I just didn't want to seem unprofessional or like I wanted to get a rise out of you, but then again, I couldn't help myself, I invited myself here and now I am sorry. Perhaps I should go. " Andy started to panic, this was a disaster rolling downhill, full speed ahead.

"Don't. You are on the same track as you were in Paris, you're doing it again, Andrea and I'm quite sure I wouldn't be able to forgive you this time if you were to turn your back on me." Miranda pinned her with the brightest blue gaze making Andy freeze in place.

"Do you think I'm a monster, Andrea? A dragon?" She huffed.

" Quite the opposite actually." Andy almost whispered and lowered her gaze.

"And what exactly is the opposite?" Miranda inquired and took two steps towards Andy.

Andy felt cornered, this was getting way out of hand, the atmosphere was so dense that she felt it coiling around her chest, it was a loop of redundancy and a hazardous game to play.

"I don't know." She leaned on the backrest, it was best to back off now before she could say something even more interpretable. "What do you want me to say? People don't know a lot of things about you, Miranda." She blurted.

"Was I ever inclined towards rhetorical questions? Do enlighten me." Miranda wasn't going to let this go, maybe she enjoyed seeing Andy squirm like a mouse caught in a trap.

Andy bit her lip hard. That should wake her up to reality, because this was so not happening.

"I know enough to say that you are not." Andy said slowly.

" You are not a dragon, or a monster or whatever else they say about you. And frankly, it's impossible for me to be blind Miranda. Is that what you want? Because I can provide a great deal of things, but not that. People fear what they don't know or understand, and the sad fact is that that they don't know because you don't show them." Andy felt breathless now, the connotations of this discussion was now far beyond any known boundaries. " You don't show them how amazing you can be." Andy whispered barely audible.

"You think you understand me?" Miranda crossed her arms and leaned against the desk. "No, I think the appropriate question would be, do YOU understand what you are implying right now?" Miranda closed her eyes as if she wanted to detach and transport herself to another place.

"I think I do , otherwise I wouldn't be standing here still, on your couch, in your house, as your…guest." There it went the residual boldness Andy had in her.

"You're not here because I asked you to stay, Andrea. You are here because you chose to stay. There's a difference. Also you can choose to further discuss about this, or not. But I can assure you, there won't be another chance."

Miranda threw the ball in her pitch, what a sly move. This could have one result, and one result only. "Hit or miss, Sachs." Andy closed her eyes and tried to erase the images of the horrifying scenarios that were bouncing through her mind. She also had the nauseating feeling that Miranda was fishing for a confession. What could she say? That she didn't think that Miranda was amazing, no. She was absolutely brilliant, stunning, not to mention gorgeous, the way she stood leaned against the desk with her forearms exposed, the skin on her décolleté glowing and barefoot, made her eyes latch on every exposed patch of skin they could find. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes locking them with Miranda's.

"Discuss about what? What are we even talking about?"

Miranda scoffed and pushed herself from the edge of the desk and started again to pace across the room.

"Don't play this boring and unintelligent game with me Andrea." She whispered coolly. "That look you had just seconds ago, it doesn't go well with the professionalism you've been mumbling about. That's what I meant when I said I know everything. And I see it every day in those little things that you do, and you think I don't see or care about . Today makes no exception." she stood again on the couch next to Andy, leaning on the backrest.

Andy felt like her heart was waiting on the edge of the gallows to be executed she didn't even turn to face Miranda. "I'm not going to deny it Miranda." She felt herself growing pale, it was no use in denying it, but she didn't know how to admit and confess her feelings either. And what kind of feelings where there? Was it mad, passionate, obsessive infatuation or was it love? Love. What term of comparison could there be, when she felt like a pile of anxiety and visceral reactions? When in her life had she ever felt so out of control and exposed, but at the same time, bold and fierce, her heart galloping in her chest like a wild horse on endless expanses of space.

" I just don't understand why do you have to make me say it, it's not like I'm expecting anything from you." Andy felt like she was about to break down, tears stung her eyes, she fought to keep them back, the lump in her throat making her impossible to keep her voice even. "It's 2 more months, Miranda, please ignore it. I'm not asking you not to fire me, but it's been so long that it really doesn't matter anymore."

She raised from the couch with the intention to leave and she felt her wrist being grabbed by a soft but firm grip. Just like how she'd imagined it, she allowed herself to revel in the touch just a second more before it could all come crushing down.

"Stay." Miranda's voice was husky and commanding, but not angry. Andy turned slowly, she felt wobbly and insecure on her legs. "Why?" She managed to utter and closed her eyes in defeat.

"Because you are wrong, irrational and impulsive, and I… I couldn't stand to see you walk away and feel ashamed of this. You haven't changed one bit, Andrea. " Miranda sighed and pressed her lips in a thin line "You are still as hot-headed, naïve and oblivious as you were when you first stepped into my office, doing me a favor not applying at Auto-Universe." Miranda paused and turned giving Andy a once-over. Andy felt like fainting.

"But those big brown, oblivious eyes couldn't see that you were never alone, and it did matter, and it matters, I saw every fleeting emotion I had staring right back at me. You were so in tune with me, it scared me." Miranda's voice now dropped to a low whisper and she stood facing Andy.

"I couldn't look at you, Miranda, I was a replaceable tool, executing tasks and orders. I couldn't exactly stare deeply in your eyes and take a moment to appreciate their unique shade of blue. Not to be presumptuous here, but Emily told me it's a long way down from the seventeenth floor." She snorted nervously.

"Oh, but you stared alright." Miranda retorted.

"Miranda, we… I don't even know what this means." Andy brushed her fingers through her hair and bit her lip.

"It means we are attracted to each other, Andrea. It's not unheard of. Does this shed some light on the situation?" She stated on bored tone.

"Yes, but I mean… You don't even like women, and you couldn't possibly like me."

"Oh, and you do? What about the apprentice cook boy? And again, you presume too much, Andrea. You still don't know me that well." She smirked wickedly

"Nate? What of him? Honestly, right now I'm feeling like I've really fallen and smacked my head on the pavement." Andy sighed and bit her lip again. By the end of the night she was sure she would have fish lips. "I just can't believe this is actually happening."

"Andrea, nothing is happening and for god's sake, stop sighing and sulking, nobody died. I'm not any more comfortable with this than you are, actually I should be more disconcerted about this, supposedly I should've known better. I've been trying to avoid this for such a long time." She whispered absently staring into space.

"I couldn't avoid it, and I'm not going to argue about who's fault is it Miranda, for months, the last thing I heard at night before I went to bed was your voice. I guess we were so much into each other's lives it was kind of inevitable, I just never dared to hope, I still don't. God, I should stop talking about this." Andy groaned and chewed her lip, looking at Miranda.

"You're rambling, and for god's sake, stop biting your lips like that." Miranda said and waved her hand exasperated.

Andy snorted and covered her mouth "And I suppose if I don't, you are gonna make me. "

"Don't push your luck, Andrea." Miranda said rolling her eyes.

Andy turned and in one swift move she was inches close to Miranda.

"Since you've asked me to stay, I might as well push it." She leaned closer and brushed her index finger on Miranda's knuckles, her skin was soft but cold, she moved her finger towards her slender and elegant forearm. Andy barely touched her, fearing that any sudden movement would make this surreal state vanish like a haze. Miranda flinched and closed her eyes, maybe she was pondering if now was the right time for Andy to be thrown out the window. But Andy didn't care, all she could see was Miranda's parted lips and her heaving chest, this image alone making shivers travel from the base of her spine and coil around her stomach.

She turned and straddled Miranda's hips, if she was about to harass her, she might as well do it properly, Andy chuckled inwardly.

"Andrea, don't." Miranda panted, she fought this, though it would've been much easier to give in to Andrea's warmth, she ached for it and it felt so good, but she couldn't, not just yet.

Andy aligned their faces, brushing her fingers tenderly at the nape of her neck, then through her soft hair and brought Miranda's face even closer, so their noses touched and teased each other. She could feel Miranda breathe through her mouth, parting her own lips, she hovered in that space of decision.

"Andrea, don't. Don't do this if you don't mean it." She whispered low and Andy could almost feel her taste, their breaths now mingling.

"Oh, but I do." Andy said not moving and inch, she brushed her lower lip across Miranda's and then slipping it between them, teasing her, probing her. Miranda exhaled through her nose forcefully and grabbed Andy's hips, digging her fingers in them and then capturing her mouth. Andy moaned when she felt Miranda's teeth sink in her lower lip, releasing her only to crash again in a full open-mouthed kiss. Not very graceful, not very polite, when she felt Miranda's tongue eagerly tangling with hers, searching and chasing, and her sweet taste invading her mouth, Andy's knees gave in and she lowered herself fully on Miranda's lap. She brought her hands up and caressed the skin on Miranda's neck, then lightly grazing it with her nails. Miranda hissed and clasped her arms around Andy's hips, locking them firmly in a strong embrace. Andy whimpered, it was all deliciously nerve-wrecking, she felt the heat seep out of her body and encompass them both like a warm, safe blanket. When their lips finally parted, none of them dared to move, Miranda's arms still fastened around Andy and their foreheads resting against each other.

"I can't believe I'm actually asking this, but what are you thinking about ?" Miranda finally broke the silence. Andy gave a low chuckle and brushed her cheek against Miranda's.

"I was wondering what it would be like to hold you like this every day." Miranda felt her warm breath against her ear and struggled to keep her arousal under control.

"Oh, Andrea, why would you even want that?" Miranda cupped her cheek and stared in her eyes intently, she was so honest and affectionate that it made her heart tremble.

"I mean not like in a overly-attached creepy kind of way, maybe like once a day, or twice if you are not too busy." Andy ignored her question, taking her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist.

"Andrea, look at me, I am not young anymore, I cannot afford a mistake like this, and before you jump to conclusions, this is a mistake, and not because of the lack of….feelings, do you understand? Not to mention I am old, and compromising and jaded, and no one needs that in their life, Andrea."

"Miranda, just, please, don't say anything. It's not going to make me change my mind or feel any less about you. In a few hours I'll transfigure myself in your second-assistant again, and it'll be all forgotten, but for now, let me have this." Andy said smiling faintly. " You said that I'm so tuned with you, it's scary. Tomorrow, between wiping your office floor with Emily, and scaring the living daylights out of everyone else, I'm sure I'll catch your eyes for a second maybe, and I'll know you'll still want this. We've done it a thousand times before, anyway." Andy whispered closing her eyes.

"And I guess it's really late, and I should probably go, wouldn't want you to see me after the spell breaks." Andy chuckled and untangled herself from Miranda's arms. "Who knows in what uninspired ensemble I might change myself into, and it would be a shame to get my chances blown out by fashion." Andy quipped.

Miranda gave her an impish smile and rose from the couch. " Well I did hire you in clunky shoes and rather antique clothes, didn't I? You did make a beautiful Cinderella, but that's not why I hired you." She smiled again devilishly.

They went downstairs together quietly and Miranda called for a cab while Andy paced around the foyer. "I would ask you to stay Andrea, but we both know it would be counterproductive and both of us need to collect ourselves before we make any decision." Miranda said looking slightly uneasy, staring at the floor.

"I know and I understand perfectly what you mean by saying counterproductive." Andy giggled and watched Miranda blush profusely. "Just please, don't make me feel insane tomorrow and act like this only happened in my head because I would literally go bonkers." Andy said with pleading eyes.

"Andrea, there is only one type of insanity I would willfully inflict upon you." Miranda said in that low silky voice that made Andy's hands sweat and her mind go blank for a second.

"And what kind of insanity would that be?" Andy swallowed hard.

"You really do ask a lot of questions." Miranda replied giving her a half-smile and a lingering look.

Andy turned to leave when she felt two arms snaking around her from behind. "No goodnight kiss for the prince?" Miranda leaned forward breathing the words in her ear. Andy almost yelped at the surge of arousal and realized that she couldn't trust her body anymore around Miranda; she could send her into sensory over-drive in nanoseconds.

She turned in her arms and brought her hands to Miranda's face, cupping and caressing her with her thumbs. She placed her lips upon Miranda's in a chaste kiss and smiled. "Do you want me to take off one of my shoes and leave it here, so you'll find your way back to me again?." Andy said nuzzling her neck.

"I'm quite sure that won't be necessary." Miranda replied taking a step back and lacing their fingers together. "Finding my way back to you will be the easier part. Sleep well, my darling." She whispered kissing the back of Andy's hand.


End file.
